


Kiss and Make It Better

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas is done with Dean's shit, Castiel Take the Wheel, Castiel in the Bunker, Coda, Coda s12e10, Dean is on the couch, Domestic, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ride it that pony, Riding, Romance, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam has had enough, Somewhat establish, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Well - Freeform, fighting husbands, it's new, like no doubt, pretty much, they're working it out, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Based off Season 12 episode 10 (with my own twist of course). Dean and Cas and husband fighting! And the make-up sex that follows any ahem, healthy relationship!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say folks. I usually write fanfics in response to 'fix this shit' but not here! If we had had some sex! This episode would have been one of OUR fanfics!!! So enjoy! I added some extra arguing because make up sex is theeeeee best ;)

            They were both stubborn, this much Dean knew, but the last few weeks. Well, more accurately since Dean and Sam’s deal with Billie, their escape, and Cas’ shocking of killing of the reaper was still going strong. Cas was giving him a run for his money in the stubborn department. Dean had tried to explain himself of which Cas cut him off each time, reiterating how utterly foolish he had been and how dare he think about leaving him. Dean countered with how much Cas had screwed up by saving them, bringing up the ‘cosmic consequences’ more than once.

            They had admitted feelings right before Dean had been locked up, lots of kissing, but no sex. That made everything all the worse, their fighting morphed in everything that was ‘couple’ fighting. Dean was not prepared for the repressed anger that Cas was more than willing to express now. Years and years of it.

            Dean initially thought that they’d square things away, have some hot make-up sex and everything would be hunkey dory. Boy, was he wrong. And it seemed to only fester their mood, and he wouldn’t admit it but he needed to be in bed with Cas, if not for sex then touch alone. He’d gone so long without it he ached for it.

            But their fighting continued, Dean never backing down on the opinion that Cas was wrong, and Cas never backing down that he’d do it again without thought. Cosmic consequences be damned.

            Even with Cas’ eyes growing fever bright in the midst of their third argument on the matter, that didn’t stop him from shouting ‘Fine!’ with a corresponding ‘Fine!’ from Cas and the loud slamming of doors that echoed in unison.

            But given that a simple ‘I’m sorry I fucked up’ would not suffice, on either side, here they were all piled in the Impala silent as stone. Cas had received a distress call, that was all he would divulge. They’d almost gotten into it again, in front of Sam, but kept it at a bickering minimum.

            Sam shuffled in obvious discomfort, eyes cutting from his brother to the angel sitting stoically in the backseat, “Okay, who wants music?”

            Without hardly taking a breath Dean snapped, “I’m good.”

            “You’re…” Sam stuttered and then growled, shaking his head, “Cas, is there anything that we should know specifically about your friend?”

            More silence.  

            “Guys, look, you know what? This ‘silent treatment’ stuff is silly, it’s not gonna work, what are you twelve? Whatever we’re walking into we should probably have an actual plan.”

            Loudly and exasperated Cas asked, “What do you wanna know?”

            “Oh, look at that he speaks!” Dean huffed, hands gripping the wheel until his knuckles were white. He knew he was making this worse. And now they were in another situation that aptly stuck one of them in direct danger. Old comrades of Cas’ were being killed and Cas had no idea why.

            Sam glanced to the back seat just in time to see Cas deliver an icy glare, but he clenched his jaw even tighter and his eyes returned to the outside

            “Enough,” Sam snapped back, “Whatever is going on between you guys, which I think I’ve got kind of an inkling since you weren’t exactly quiet about it, you’re gonna fix it. You better fucking do it because if we go into a fight with clouded heads someone could get hurt. Cas, you think this has anything to do with maybe…I don’t know…someone trying to flush you out? Because of…” he cleared his throat once more, “You…getting involved with the reaper thing?”

            “You mean saving you two idiots? Maybe so, but I’m not sure why angels, old friends or not, would be concerned about reapers. And the angels currently in heaven want nothing to do with you two,” Cas gritted out, voice deeper than usual.

            “Tell us how you really feel Cas!” Dean added with false brightness in his voice.

            “I’m still not talking to you!” Cas suddenly shouted, fist hitting the leather for added emphasis.

            “Don’t you go taking out your bullshit on Baby!”

            “So it’s perfectly fine to take YOUR bullshit out on ME but not this hunk of scrap metal?!

            The car swerved slightly with that remark, “You take that back!”

            “No!”

            “Stop it both of you oh my GOD!” Sam managed to scream over their battling voices and the two men, faces red and panting chests went quiet, “I’ll take the silence thank you very much! Sooner we get this angel crap figured out and we’re back to the bunker the better so I can get away from you two! I don’t even know what this…” he waved his hands between them, “…is! But leave me OUT of it! I’m not a couple’s therapist!”

            “What the hell makes you think…”

            “Seriously Dean, you say one more word I will find every bottle of liquor at home and DUMP it down the sink and don’t think I don’t know where you hide it!”

            Dean’s mouth snapped shut and he scowled, eyes seriously on the road now and he punched the gas pedal a little harder.

           

            Cas and Dean did indeed ‘put their shit aside’ once they found out the origin of the attack on Cas’ friends. However, no matter how ‘comrade like’ Dean and Cas worked together. No matter the lingering glances between them in the heart of danger, or unspoken words lingered in the air, it was still tense in the Impala on the way back. Once the smoke cleared, Lily left, Dean took a moment to put a hand to Cas’ shoulder. He didn’t expect Cas to roll away said shoulder away. Dean merely sighed and they headed home.

            Probably more aggressively than need be Dean parked the Impala in the garage. He whole heartedly planned to put it in park, wrench the keys out and stomp into the bunker. But Cas was way ahead of him, he was barely stopped when Cas was launching out of the car and already mounting the steps, halting any and all following. That meant he was getting locked out of his room. Again.

            “What did you do?” Sam spat.

            “What do you mean what did _I_ do?!” Dean countered, slamming the door to Baby a little too hard.

            “What you always do, making something that was bad even worse. We fucked up Dean,” Sam smacked both hands against his thighs in semblance of defeat, “We shouldn’t have agreed to that deal. You’re with Cas, I’m not an idiot. You’ve been with him since you rescued me! And I’m pretty sure that you’re not just fucking or you wouldn’t be acting like this. Get your stubborn ass in there and apologize like there’s no tomorrow! We’re good at that, the ‘no tomorrow’ crap. He’s good for you, you’re good for him, get your HEAD out of your ass and go apologize, fucking gravel if you have to!”

            Dean pursed his lips and grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets, “I did apologize, he wasn’t hearing it, none of it.”

            “How did you do it?” Sam asked in the snarkiest way possible.

            “I said,” Dean cleared his throat, scrubbing at his neck with one hand, “I just said I’m sorry, shouldn’t have done it, what else do you want me to say?”

            “That’s it?” Sam scoffed, “Really? Not maybe saying ‘I know you’re hurt, I don’t blame you for your decision to break the deal? I know you love me, I’ve really not been the best boyfriend lately?”

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean interrupted, “We haven’t…”

            “Shut. The. Fuck. Up Dean, seriously,” Sam snapped, “You do too love him, so cram it I don’t wanna hear it. That’s what you gotta do. If you don’t? He’s gonna bolt and he has good reason too. We are a shitty family a lot of the time. Dad taught us well, huh? But we need to break that _now_. Go make it up to him. He didn’t just do that, save us because we’re ‘the greater good’ he loves you, you’re a fucking dumbass.”

            Dean shifted on both feet, mouth opening to argue and then he couldn’t, “Fine!”

            “You better beg, begging is _so_ in order,” Sam added.

            “Sam I swear…”

            “Not listening!” and Sam disappeared into the kitchen.

 

            Dean clenched his fists and bounced on the balls of his feet just outside of their bedroom, _their_ bedroom when did that happen? He knew it was serious because Cas, without being prompted, assumed dominance over ‘their bedroom’ meaning, like he had the last three nights, since the Billie thing, spent his time on the couch.

            He rolled and popped the muscles of his neck, feeling the crack of pent up tension only worsen, he went to turn the door knob and found it locked. He growled loudly without control, “Open the goddamn door Cas!”

            “Why?!” Cas shouted back, “So you can yell at me some more? To be honest I’m quite tired.”

            “Cause…” Dean exhaled gruffly, “No…I want…I mean, I need to talk to you”

            “About what?” Cas answered sharply, but marginally quieter.

            “Everything, I guess,” he leaned his head on the doorway, “A lot went down back there, don’t you think? A lotta good…a lotta bad. You know I’m not exactly mad about…the whole reaper thing, you get that right?”

            “Could have fooled me,” Cas murmured.

            “I was worried…I tend to yell when I worry. And everything about being trapped in that place…and just…yeah, worried that this will come back to haunt us. I feel like I just got you, ya know? And now…”

            When the door finally creaked open achingly slow, he found himself eye to eye with the angel, “And now?”

            Any and all indignation that Dean had had before melted, “I don’t wanna lose you…”

            “If you didn’t wanna lose me, why did you make that deal? I would not have been able to find you again Dean. You would have been in the void…what made you think…” his jaw clenched and his eyes went to the ceiling as they filled to the brim with tears, “And then you punish me for making a decision that was out of my control.”

            “Cas, I know…I know things are kinda fucked up right now. We don’t know what is gonna happen, but when it comes to that part? You thinking I’d willingly leave you? That isn’t true and I should have said that up front.” he took a chance and brushed a thumb below Cas’ cheek, when the angel didn’t flinch away he knew he had at least one win under his belt. Ishim’s words were ping ponging around in Dean’s brain, “Everything that douche said too…I- I need you to know…”

            “Dean, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you as my weakness,” Cas interrupted the unspoken words, “I don’t believe you ever have been, you’ve been my strength. I know…I don’t always do thing correctly…”

            “Cas,” Dean sighed, fully taking Cas’ face in both hands, “That Ishim asshole had no right to say any of that shit, _any_ of it. But Jesus, Cas, that’s my fault too, you wouldn’t believe it so quickly if I hadn’t always been there to basically fuel it.”

            “Dean, no,”

            “Yes Cas, I should have sat your ass down before we even got involved, before that first kiss when we finally got Sam back. That you’re not weak, you’re not stupid, and you’re certainly not uncaring. I think we make each other better, even though there are a few hiccups in the road, we always come back whole. A lot of that credit goes to you.”

            The way the older angel had treated Cas, and then putting together every memory of he himself putting Cas down ran through his mind. It made him sick, feel guilty, and that much more sad. When those two blue eyes finally met at level Dean’s heart dropped, “I’m sorry Cas, I am,” he wanted to say ‘please don’t give me the look’ that he had adopted so easily in the last few weeks. A look that constantly had him on the brink of tears, Dean couldn’t take it any longer. He drew Cas close and bridged the gap between them, tentatively and gently greeting Cas lips with his own.

            Once more Dean was hyper aware that he had been craving Cas’ touch like a drug since he and Sam escaped, so he found himself stumbling into such a chaste kiss without even meaning to.

            Cas caught him around the elbows, steadying his wobbly stance, “I know you are. Can…we,” he gasped between one kiss and then two, “Can we just forget about being mad at each other?”

            “Worried, sweetheart, remember? Not mad…” Dean chased his mouth as Cas led them to the bed, kicking the door close behind him.  
            “Alright, whatever you wish to call it,” Cas effectively rolled his eyes.

            Dean couldn’t help himself, he made a sound that mimicked a snarl, “Alright, alright, I was mad. But it was the situation not you, got it? If anyone should have been mad…it was you…”

            The corner of Cas’ mouth went up in obvious triumph, “I can agree to that.”

            Dean could only smile at the utter smugness on Cas’ face, something that was becoming more and more a normal, everyday thing. He joined their mouths again only briefly enough to stop anymore words and from there began a barely there, trail of nips down Cas jaw, making his way to the home-run that was Cas’ pulse point. He took it slow, memorizing every gaspy, huff of a breath that escaped Cas’ mouth. Step by step easing Cas to the bed and the angel followed without thought, soon enough his knees hit and they were both falling backwards, “Still got it,” Dean grinned.

            Cas full-on pouted and it was adorable, “That’s not fair.”

            “Why, cause I know your off buttons?” he winked.

            Cas laid his head back to the mattress, never breaking eye contact, “You are acting entirely too arrogant for someone that just spent the last weeks on the couch.”

            “And I think your eagerness here is the result of that,” Dean bypassed any further remark and continued happily with the nuzzling of Cas’ throat.

            “I think this is _your_ result,” Cas sighed, melting into the memory foam far too easy.

            Dean gave one last nip, rose his head, “You’d be right, babe but not the couch. It was the whole time I was in that place,” he exhaled, situating himself more comfortably on the bed so he could box Cas’ head between his arms, “I was thinking about you and God…you have no idea…how much I needed a touch, a hug, a hand on the shoulder. I was going crazy. I thought I was gonna die in there without ever touching you again. So yeah, the couch nearly killed me. But not for the reasons you may think.”

            “Dean,” Cas murmured, pulling Dean forward nearly toppling him over, “I’m here now.” he ran fingertips up and down Dean’s bare arms, torso only adorned in a t-shirt. As he did so he slipped fingertips now and then along the sleeves edges before sweeping them upwards into the short strands of Deans hair, resting at the nape of his neck. Already riddled with goosebumps and his eyes beginning to burn, he straddled Cas lap urging him to sit up. As quickly as he’d done anything he stripped Cas naked down to his waist, tossing coat, jacket and dress shirt aside.

            “You too,” Cas said, voice huskier than usual, he was wetting his lips with every movement Dean made.

            Dean pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and then was back to the task at hand, arching down and capturing Cas’ lips so swiftly the angel beneath him was whimpering. He shimmied down just enough to nibble and suck at Cas’ collar bone, his tongue tipping into the hollow. He mapped his way across his chest, leaving behind reddened flesh he knew wouldn’t last long. But the knowledge alone of marking his angel had his blood boiling.

            “I want you in control here Cas, get my drift?” Dean hissed when their groins finally met and Cas rolled his hips in just the right way, Dean was fully aware of the swelling between them as he rolled Cas on top of him. When Cas gave a somewhat confused head-tilt, Dean bucked upwards and his eyes rolled back.

            “In control…Dean,” Cas paused, “Are you sure?”

            “Would I be asking?” Dean undulated his hips once more to make his point and it was the right thing to do because Cas groaned deep down in his throat and then he was no longer straddling Dean.  He’d slid off the bed, just enough to work on Dean’s jeans, in one quick tug had them down and past his ankles.

            Dean thought he might lose it the way Cas had kissed down his body, lips and tongue grazing his hips, his knees, his calves. Dean gasped at the sensation of Cas’ suddenly naked body atop Dean’s, “I still want you on top, if you catch _my_ drift,” Cas smirked against each breathless pant that escaped Dean’s mouth, he rolled them once more.

            “I’ve never done that, but I’m sure we can figure it out,” he leaned awkwardly side-ways, Cas’ rough hands never leaving his flesh as they ran up and down Dean’s torso, gripping his hips so he didn’t fall off the bed. Dean righted himself, handing the bottle of lube over.

            “Dean…are you absolutely sure?” Cas asked tentatively, his eyes already completely lust blown and Dean wondered just how long they were gonna last.

            Dean leaned over his chest, moving further up his torso to give Cas access, “Very sure,” he whispered, he bent and drug the tip of his tongue down Cas’ strong jaw before sucking his ear lobe firmly between his teeth, “I wanna ride you.”

            It was not without notice, on Dean’s part, that every pore in Cas’ flesh rose to attention, Dean even made it a point to run the flat part of his tongue over Cas’ chest to feel and taste each goose-bump. Hell, he could count them, he snuck a hand between them pinched one nipple before bending to soothe with his tongue and Cas shuddered once more, “Come on Cas.”

            They kissed for a few seconds longer, Cas licking his way into Dean’s mouth and just close to biting his tongue when he moved both hands down to the globes of Dean’s ass. He massaged the flesh there a few seconds more, making hesitant swipes over his entrance before even thinking about entering a lubed finger. Dean almost grated out ‘come on!’ but then Cas was breaching him and he found himself leaning his forehead against Cas’ shoulder for leverage.

            Two fingers in and Dean was writhing, he hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t expected it to feel good, the initial idea for this act was to let Cas know how much he meant to him. How much he trusted him all the way around, however, he did think this action, fingers alone, would have his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Third finger, and one careful crook and Dean almost headbutted the bed-frame. That smug look on Cas’ face from before returned, Cas smiled and did it again until Dean was shamelessly rutting backwards against his fingers, his too hard cock almost painfully pressed their torsos.

            “Ah, fuck, Cas, if you-if you don’t get in me now I’m not gonna last!” Dean tried his damndest not to shout. That’s all he needed, for Sam to hear how he’d more or less begged and fuck, let’s face it at this point he would.

            “You’re thinking,” Cas pressed in deeper and Dean yelped, “Stop thinking.”

            With one free hand Cas gripped his chin, guiding Dean’s mouth back to his, “Take it slow.” Cas said as he lined himself up, Dean instinctively spread his legs wider and sank down with a sinful groan.

            “Dean, breathe, breathe,” Cas’ voice broke through the haze and it was then he noticed his own breathless gasping, “I won’t move until you say I can.”

            “I-I’m okay, just a lot…to take in at once,” he meant it as a joke but grimaced instead, then the burn melted away, “Move.”

            As he’d done everything else, Cas moved slow, rocking his hips upwards gently-like. Dean braced himself, both hands to Cas’ shoulders, “Jesus,” he said softly, he felt Cas’ hands grip between both his knees and move him forward just in the slightest and that’s all it took. The new angle was perfect and the gentle rocking against his prostate increased ten-fold. Dean opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words, or what he was about to say before. All he could feel was his heartbeat, fuck, he could feel Cas’ heartbeat in every inch of his body. He could hear it in the rushing of blood in his ears.

            The feeling was awkward but euphoric, he was then aware their lips had disconnected, he managed to glance down at the man below him. Cas’ was in an equally lust blind state, hips mindlessly canting to the ceiling as he drove fast and hard into Dean’s body. “Cas,” his voice was brittle, to his own surprise, “Look at me.”

            Cas gulped hard, his Adam’s apple testament to this, but the gulp was more like a sob, his long fingertips still firmly latched to Dean’s hips. When his eyes did lock with Dean’s he was floored by the emotion behind them.

            “I owe you everything, so much, God I love you. Can’t imagine, a life without you, making love to you, fighting with you,” a well-placed thrust and Dean buried a stubborn sob.

"Dean," Cas choked, tears falling past the edge of his hairline, "You must know I love you too, more than your human mind can understand." 

            Dean didn’t say anything else, merely bent at the waist as best he could and delved into Cas’ mouth, swallowing up the cries of grief, fear, passion, all of it. It was fulfilling and heartbreaking in one fell swoop. If it weren’t for the grounding and mounting pleasure pooling in his belly, or every skin-cell on fire, he was sure he’d be in a similar near-weeping state. Just as he reached between them to grab his own length Cas slapped his hand away. Those perfect hands wrapped around his length were pumping him perfectly in tandem with his thrusts and Dean cried out, almost falling over. It was lucky Cas was stronger. Cas pressed a careful thumb into the swollen head, crossing and sweeping over the leaking slit.

            A throaty ‘come for me Dean’ and that’s all it took. Dean came first, grunting and trying to breathe evenly with no success, hanging on while Cas’ orgasm rode out. When Cas went still as stone, back arching off the bed, Dean knew he’d finally climaxed.

            They were both still, Dean’s panting buried in Cas’ neck, Cas’ panting muffled in Dean’s hair.

            They held each other a long time, Dean wasn’t sure who was doing the hanging on, but he could care less. He wasn’t sure how long they laid still, Dean collapsed atop Cas as Cas snaked his arms up and around Dean, but it was long enough that they both had their breaths.

            Dean pressed a firm kiss into Cas’ damp temple, lingering, and then his cheek before settling on his lips, “You wanna, ya know, exit me?” the joke left his mouth just as he kissed his cheek and noticed the dampness there, “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

            Cas carefully turned them both onto their sides so he could remove himself from Dean’s body, “Nothing,” Cas gave a watery laugh, albeit small, and drew Dean back to his lips.

            Dean gathered Cas into his arms, running his palms over his flushed back, fingers combing through his damp dark locks. When a soft sob broke the silence, Dean’s heart leapt, “Shh, it’s okay if this was a little too much. We’ve never done it before. I mean, not all the way like this.”

            “I don’t know what is wrong with me, it wasn’t too much,” Cas made a quiet snuffling sound, burying his face against Dean’s chest, “I’m just…I’m…”

            “A little overwhelmed? Helluva couple weeks, wouldn’t you say? I think you’re warranted it, that and a little more.” he kissed his forehead again, dragging lips to his nose, before resting against his cheek.  

            “You warranted it as well, you know that, right?” Cas asked, he snapped his fingers and the mess was but a memory.

            Dean took a steady breath closing his eyes, ushering the blankets around them haphazardly as they were damn near tangled in the sheets, “I won’t lie, I was about to lose it…not being able to touch you these last few days. But that’s over now. Besides, there’s always makeup sex, right?”

            That earned Dean a quiet chuckle, and it was obvious they were both snuggling in for the night, if Cas’ octopus skills were any indication, “If you’re referring to the ‘angry husbands’ joke Sam was telling, and it holds truth, then yes, I welcome the makeup sex.”

            Mentally Dean wanted to smack his little brother in the head, but then again it’s not like he was wrong, “We’re gonna make his life a living hell, so help me Chuck,” he grinned, "So, no more couch, right?" 

"Not if warranted," Cas playfully bit his chin, "But do not test me." 

Dean only smiled once more, he situated himself more comfortably and for the first time in weeks he found sleep quickly arriving with the smell of home and Cas’ warm body wrapped around him. Like it should be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sicker than a dog and I wrote this fluffy sex for ya'll, please pretty please review :D


End file.
